Six Clues!
by Mandaorta
Summary: Edward finally has the courage to tell Bella that he loves her, but when Bella tells him something it turns his whole world upside down.


**AN: okay so i know this story probably isn't the greatest but i kind of like it. its 11:26 pm where i live and ive been writting since about 9:30 so i have spent a long time writting this so i hope you enjoy it. **

**Read and Review! **

* * *

"Today is the day, I will tell Bella I love her no matter what! " I say as I'm walking up the steps to Forks high. I know bells isn't here yet because her cars not in her spot. Wait… that sounded a little stalkerish. Oh well I am not that big of a stalker I hope. I better hurry or I may miss Bella at her locker! 21-03-47 right I put my stuff lazily in my locker and grab my stuff for first. As I shut my locker door I turn and see Bella entering the school with Angela. She's so beautiful, hopefully she doesn't laugh at me when I tell her I don't think I could handle it if she did.

Alright here goes nothing, I draw near but she can't see me because of her locker door.

"Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere"

Good ole bells she's always singing this song, AHAH I have the perfect idea.

"A singer in a Smokey room  
the smell of wine and cheap perfume for a smile they can share the night  
it goes on and on and on and on"

She snaps her head out of her locker and looks at me startled.

"Oh Edward you scared me. You know you shouldn't sneak up on people! If I wasn't already in a great mood right now I would beat the crap out of you."

That explains the singing. I wonder why she is so happy.

"Jeez bells way to go all psycho on me" she glared at me and shut her locker. "So what's up? Why are you so happy?"

She laughed and butterflies came to life in my stomach.

"Well if you must know Eddie today is the day I tell the guy I like that I am in love with him." She said

"What? Who do you like! Come on tell me!" I shouted.

Whoa probably shouldn't have shouted that.

"Gosh Edward don't blow a gasket, I'm not going to tell you."

My face fell, and I felt as if I had been punched in the stomach. Bella must have noticed my mood changed because she said

"But I will give you six clues and if by 6th period you still can't guess then I will tell you how's that?"

"Fine but you will eventually tell me. So what are the clues?" I mutter.

"Alright here we go, this boy is older than me, he has the most gorgeous eyes, he is amazingly talented in the music area, I talk to him every day, he always makes me smile when I am around him and I feel like a totally new person when im around him. Good luck, I've got to get to English see you later!"

I think I just heard my heart break in half. She doesn't like me. What am I to do, the girl of my dreams just in essence told me she doesn't love me.

Well six periods have passed and I still haven't figured out who Bella loves. I've watched her interact with tons of guys but I don't know who. But instead of having my heart broken again I am in my car listening to some cds. Why does god hate me so much? All sappy songs are playing and it won't stop!

_When I see your smile_  
_Tears run down my face_  
_I can't replace_  
_And now that I'm strong_  
_I have figured out_  
_How this world turns cold_  
_and it breaks through my soul_  
_And I know I'll find_  
_deep inside me_  
_I can be the one_

__

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (though it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven"

I stop singing and look over and see Bella.

"OH crap Bella what are you doing? When did you come in?"

I'm shocked! What is she doing in here she nearly scared me to death.

"Edward I was worried about you. Alice said you were upset and I wanted to make sure you were ok." She said, "And I've been here since you started singing I just didn't want to disturb you because you looked so peaceful."

"Why would you care about how I feel? Why don't you just go off and hang with your lover boy ugh just leave me alone Isabella." I snap, I'm not trying to be a jerk but I just can't have my heart broken again.

A look of hurt and disbelief crossed her face as she said

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, How dare you accuse me of not caring for you. You should no better than to say that, I mean after I biked 4 miles to your house in the rain when you were sick just to keep you company, I'd think the guy I loved would have a little bit of common.. uh oh"

My head snapped in her direction "You love me? But the clues they didn't fit me at all."

" I swear sometimes you can be so stupid, every single one of those clues fits you. You are older than me by like four months, you have the most gorgeous pair of emerald green eyes, you are amazingly talented with singing and playing the piano, I talk to you every day, and you always makes me smile even when I'm having the most horrible day, now the only question is do you like me back? I understand if you don't there's nothing special about me im not pretty or.."

Before she could finish her statement I captured her lips in the most amazing kiss ever.

"Isabella Swan you are the most beautiful girl in the world every time you smile I get chills down my spine and butterflies in my stomach. I've loved you since I first laid my eyes on you."

With that I kissed her and when we broke for air she whispered "together forever."


End file.
